


[ART] Tax Me

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [14]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fanart, Gen, Handcuffs, Jock Straps, Sub Malcolm Bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Did some retweet to strip art with Malcolm, so all three versions in this post: Fully clothed, in waistcoat and handcuffs, and lastly the bondage version with this boy all stripped down to harness and a jock.
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	[ART] Tax Me

* * *

* * *

Process video is up on Twitter, but you'll need to dig back to Nov 7th for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
